


Our Secret

by starship_ravenclaw



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_ravenclaw/pseuds/starship_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curt and Owen take a break from their missions to visit Mrs. Mega. But will she ever approve of their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

“You’ve saved the world and nearly been killed more times than I can count. Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet about something as simple as meeting my mother! Come on, Carvour,” Curt teased, raising an eyebrow.

Owen playfully shoved his partner and turned back toward the front door of the the Megas’ safe house, fist raised hesitantly. “I don’t know, Curt. I mean, what if she doesn’t approve of us?”

Curt was surprised to find sincerity in his partner’s eyes. Usually, Owen was the calm and suave spy who always seemed to have everything under control. Taking down his walls and showing insecurity was something they’d both been taught never to do. 

“Owen, you think too much. Just do it and pay for the consequences later.” Before Owen had any time to respond, Curt knocked on the door of the safe house.

“Curt Mega, I swear you’ll be the death of me,” Owen whispered, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

The door flung open and a figure immediately barreled toward Curt. Owen stepped forward as if to protect him as he had done many times before, but shakily released a breath. Curt was right; this wasn’t a mission. He shouldn’t be so tense. Spies showed no fear.

“Aww, Curtis, look how grown up you are! Why haven’t you come to visit?” Mrs. Mega demanded, throwing her arms around her son’s neck.

Curt caught Owen’s eyes over his mother’s head. “I’ve been pre-occupied lately. Damn those Brits, always taking up my time.”

Owen tried to suppress a smirk. Spies were supposed to stay calm and collected, not flustered by simple flattery.

Mrs. Mega unwound herself from her son and turned to look at Owen for the first time. She sized him up, taking in his large frame and dark hair. Owen’s breath caught as he waited for what she was about to say.

“Oh, look! You brought a friend. Nice to meet you, young man. I’m Curtis’s mama”

Friend. So Mrs. Mega didn’t know about Curt being… Well, this just made things a lot more difficult.

Owen inhaled and tried not to let his disappointment show. He was a well-respected agent. He was one of the world’s greatest spies. He was Owen Carvour, and never got intimidated by middle-aged women wearing yellow bathrobes.

“I am Agent Owen Carvour. I… er, I spend a lot of time with your son.”

Keep it together.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Owen. Come in, come in!” Mrs. Mega flashed him a broad smile and ushered the pair inside. “What a shame that you chose this moment to come and visit. I was just about to head over to bridge club. Normally I would just skip it, but I promised to bring Egg Salad for them today. I mean, you know how those old men are about their Egg Sala-”

“Okay, okay, we get it,” Curt said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. Owen chuckled, finding the family dynamic quite charming. 

“I’ll be back in just about an hour. And when I do, you catch me up on if you’ve met any girls lately, alright Curtis?” 

Curt frowned and shrugged apologetically to Owen. 

It seemed like an eternity until the pair was finally alone together. They sat on the Megas’ bright orange couch and didn’t breathe a word. Owen sat as stiff as a board, trying to think of something to say.

“I love the way you’re forehead scrunches up when you’re deep in thought,” Curt said finally, breaking the silence.

Owen couldn’t help but smile at that. When he was around Curt, he never felt compelled to be the perfect spy. He was just himself.

Curt laid down so that he was draped over the couch, head resting on Owen’s lap. “And I love how you always keep one hand on your holster at all times. It just shows that you’re thinking one step ahead of everyone else.”

“One step ahead,” Owen whispered. “I rather like that.”

“Thanks. It’s good to know that I can at least say something without sounding like a dumb idiot all the time.”

Owen intertwined their fingers. “Don’t ever say that. You’re Curt Mega, the great spy. Everyone wishes they could be like you. Including me.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Curt. I would be a bloody fool not to. But…”

“What is it?” Curt asked, searching his partners eyes.

“Well, it’s the 1960s, you know. No one would ever approve of us. Not even your mother. I think that our secret is best kept just between the two of us.”

Curt nodded, eyes twinkling. “Our secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was mostly fluff that I hope you were able to find entertainment value out of.


End file.
